


Fishy fishy!

by BubbleDwarf



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Wholesome Fun, fish is a bit of a gremlin, fishy shenanigans, help them, the guards are scarred, towel shenanigans, varian really needs time to enjoy himself more often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDwarf/pseuds/BubbleDwarf
Summary: The king doesn't have many opportunities to sit back and relax, and when he does, well.. Don't leave your clothes unattended, folks.
Relationships: Varian Wrynn/Original Character(s), Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fishy fishy!

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff with varian and fish! as taggies say, Noxica belongs to my best friend who i fucking adore. I hope you enjoy fish n chin shenanigans!

It was a quiet evening, and his majesty, Varian wrynn, was bathing after a long and exhausting day.

Varian always appreciated these quiet moments to himself, to be able to finally relax and feel clean. Something always seems to interrupt him however..

Just as he took the jug, he heard a soft click from the door as it opened. He listened a bit as whomever it was entered. Perhaps it was just one of the castle maids coming in to do some last minute work and didn't want to disturb him. Yet.. This person moves with the stealth of a highly experienced rogue.

He poured the water over his head and washed his hair out, and just as he wiped the water from his eyes, he heard cloth shuffling, and then the person immediately turning around to move out.

Varian turned around. "Who's there?" He demanded, the person suddenly  _ booked _ it, he looked to where they had stopped and saw his once neatly folded up clothes now missing, and he turned to try to catch a glimpse of the thief and he immediately recognized the short and dark crimson hair. "You little  _ shit! _ " He blurted through gritted teeth, reaching up to grab the towel hanging off the hook and he practically leaped out of the tub, wrapping the towel lopsidedly around his waist and then slammed the door open and sprinted down the hallway, startling the ever living hell out of the two guards who were already confused by the escaping redhead.

Once his majesty and the clothes thief turned the corner, both of the guards regained most of their composure and the younger one looked to the elder. "So are we like, okay with this??"

The older guard took a moment to reach a hand under his helmet to scratch his beard and shrugs. "His majesty likes her enough."

"So we shouldn't do anything?"

"Nope."

//

Walking down the hall was a woman with long raven hair, a dark purple jumper, and simple pants with sandals, holding her journal close to her side.

She hears hurried footsteps coming up from behind as Fishone rushed by, holding what appeared to be some sort of fabrics. The redheaded adventurer seemed both thrilled yet  _ horrified _ , no doubt up to her antics again. She turned the corner up ahead sharply, almost tripping on herself.

Surprised and highly confused, Noxica rose a brow. Now again she heard the hurried footsteps, but moving  _ way _ faster. Just as she was about to turn, Varian was already passing her,  _ wet _ , and as naked as a newborn babe save for the towel.

As he tries to round the corner himself, he ends up slipping and falling onto his knees as the towel flies a good couple feet ahead of him. He stumbles back onto his feet and picks back up the towel to cover himself as he kept running.

Noxica couldn't help but grin. "I really saw that didn't i?" And she began giggling intensely.

//

Her heart was pounding with the terror and thrill of the chase. Varian was by far faster than her but she's able to make up for lost ground by turning as many corners as she could just to delay him for the moment.

Fishone did feel her body wearing out, so she needed to find a place quickly. With another sharp turn she continued her sprint for the door at the end of the hallway, ignoring the startled and confused looks from guards and maids.

There were a couple more doors than she thought there were until she realized that she took a wrong turn and ended up right in his chambers. The couple doors would buy her time at least until she made it to the final door.

She opened the door and slammed it closed, locking it.

Banging came to the door at the same time the door knob rattled. "FISHONE OPEN THE DOOR!"

Fish began looking around the room to hide, and internally confirming to herself that she indeed just locked herself in his bedroom. "Uh- YEAH ONE SECOND!" Her eyes settled on the bed, and as she hears Varian call for his guard to give him the key, fishone made a dash and slid under the bed.

The door clicked and Varian dismissed the guard as he entered the room slowly.

He didn't see her immediately, but it certainly doesn't mean she isn't in here..

No suspicious figures in the curtains or under the desk- the bed.

He turned to look to the bed and spotted an odd shadow thanks to the dimming light from the window, not to mention he could hear her faint breathing. Varian smirked, and slowly moved around the bed. She wouldn't be able to see him easily as he closed in on her from the side.

As he got close, Fishone made her first fault, moving her leg.

He leaped at the sudden movement and grabbed her by her ankle with his first hand and then with his second he grabbed her calf and pulled her from beneath the bed. " _ Got you! _ "

"OH SHIT! FUCK, FUCK, SHIT!" Fishone shouted as she scrambled to try to crawl away with her free arm as she held the clothes in her other, and she didn't kick at him as she didn't wish to unintentionally hurt him. But sadly that would've probably saved her as she was losing the battle.

Varian flipped her over and lifted her up enough so he could pin her to the side of the bed as he wore a devilish grin. "You're in  _ trouble _ , my lady."

Fishone giggled. " _ Maayybbe! _ Or maybe i have you right where i want you?" She pecked his cheek with a small kiss.

He rolled his eyes and let her go, only to capture her jaw as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "You keep pulling dumb shit like this and i  _ should _ be mad but i just find myself falling for you harder."

She smiled, returning the kiss. "I love you, Varian."

"And i love you. I would like my clothes back at least."

Fish passed the crumpled clothing over to him. "You didn't get to finish your bath, either. Mind if i join you while the water's still hot?" She grinned.

He smiles back at her. "I don't mind at all." And with that, he gives her a final kiss before standing up and offering her a hand.


End file.
